pnkie teh explodir
by Alex Eror
Summary: pnkie is rsecret explode
1. Chapter 1

pnkie wass walcing down the shops wen a tiranusorus rex cam from teh drayns and then it went rowr i am dinosor ad pnskie was liek holy yikes bobby and then she expldoed and every1 deid amd then flttershys flew bcuz she is magicer than twilight bcaus ov the the the alien one 


	2. Chapter 3

capter 3 is coming soon its serprize dont tell

also bren tenkaeg stop hating aslo all my fans ty i werked hard!  
! 


	3. Chapter 2

so wen pnkiet wass expldeoded she went to shop 2 bye teh aples form rarty 2 eet on his aniverssary but sudenly aplemack did lazeras and then teh lazers hapened anc then fluttershy was like oh nooo and then whaetely frum protal came and went nooo and tehn twilite (((((who wos witness)) desiyded 2 trow parti and then disdick cam owt of noooowhere and went "no"

2 BE CUNTINED!

bren pls stop hatign]  
aslo otaku i aded laesers hope u liek ty ever1 els who has let this nivel becum as faymus as it is 2day 


	4. Chapter 6

so ya disdick was al like "no" and teilwit went "yes" and disdick went "ok" so thy through a party for them all but then out of nowhere spcace marene msiter tluip came from hi ship dstroeyr xiz and kidraped fluttershit and took him to his home planet called mars which is liek erth but its not. so yhen disdick who secrelt yloved flutershy (((he made the party so he cood have sexy timez with her)) went to his planet. on the planet msiter tluip was al liek "fluttershit you gota win dis game of checkers or else world goes exploed'' but then! out of nowhere disdick pops out of the in door and went "no flutershyt the cakes are poysined and u liek cake so no" and then they flew hoem in there car from moon.

TO B CONTINEWD TY ALL FANS I WERK HARD ON MY NOVEL SORRY REK IF IT GIVED YOU CANCER TAKE MEDICINE YOULL BE OK 


	5. Chapter 4

but on there way to erth (((not mars ds time)) a spcae ninga cums from the penus so disdick (woo was al lieik gona hav sexy tiems with fluttershit and but stuff)) flew away and flutershy cam to. so den the space ninja was all like in a metal rom with disdick and his luver and teh metel was rusty liek a rusty bike and oh noooooo it was gona explodif! so disdick grabed flutershit and ran thru a coridoor, fire skimming her tremulous face, Fluttershy leapt across the degenerating floorboards - stones collapsing beneath her hooves and den she almost died lol

soooooo yaaaaa disdick was excaped with fluttershit but the space ninja went and took tweilite and took her bak to his plant but noooone rlly cars abuot her so dey left her

gyus do u think i shud use a theasurus rex bcus my frends readed tis stoery and said i cud use a theasauros abd then went offf larfing so they must hav bin happy 


	6. Chapter 7

alright guys i used a theasurous rex liek yoo sugested here e go!

Fluttershy together with Animosity were bustling throughout the sky, their cabooses subduing the sky. Bleariness Glimmer could be regarded in the push away, on the acreage ninja's domestic cosmos where he abided ravishing her behind.  
Abruptly, zombies accessed absent of nowhere additionally began to attempt additionally consume Flutterfaeces' face albeit Disdick bounds in the way as well as impulses the zombie clout in the effluvium. Complete whilst this endures ensuing, Etherealness (who anonymously admired Disdick) abided beholding the duo get pursued by zombies, lasers along with explosions. It continued a dreadful ambience although abruptly, absent adjunctly nowhere, Abyss Ninja accessed down together with preserved the age with his laser annihilation Bleariness armament 3000! To be endured! 


	7. Chapter 11

soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo anyway there was space ninja and he had his deaf canon lazer with twilight as the lazer and he shot it at the zombie's army and than the army went and exploded and so then space ninja went ''ahah'' he laughed ''i killed u!1' and twilight made his brake fro fredom by getting on the back of a hose witch he rode down to erth but space ninja followed him! star marine chased after him. disdick saw twilight going threw the air flying with her wings and then sudenly!11 discurd saw twilight going in the air! space marine ninja caught up by then fluttershite used her magic and made twilight disapear from the skies!1! yay said twilight and she and fluttershyt made a baby from magic and flying and then disdick was all like noo so then he ate twilights face off lol. star meteor asteroid sergeant lord marine ninja of the dance saw this and larfed but then an old enemy came from noowhere!

TO B CONTINUD! 


End file.
